KHR Dares
by Ayanna Yume
Summary: Submit dares via reviews if you wish for KHR characters to do things they normally wouldn't. First Chapter is up so please read it! Please continue at your own will. Mature content. Not suitable for those under the age of 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! The name is Ayanna Yume…well not really but that's irrelevant at the moment. (If you want to know my birth name then go check my bio.) Anyways I was reading a KHR fanfic that involved dares and it was called KHR D or D. So, that story and another one that involved dares inspired me to do my own KHR Dare fanfic. So without further ado onto the dares!**

* * *

**Ayanna:** ***eating nachos while watching Naruto***…Hell yeah! Go Naruto beat the shit out of-***Realizes that she is being stared at***….What the fuck?!***Stares at readers***. Who the hell are you?!***Pauses Naruto*** Well, are you going to the answer the question or not**?*Eye starts to twitch*** Fine then be assholes. ***Mumbles*** Weirdoes.

***… An hour later***

**Ayanna:*Completely pissed off now* WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL STARING AT ME?! *Stares at the readers while pointing at them*** I'm going to call the cops on you**-*****stops mid-sentence* **Wait…I think I know why you are here. ***Puts on thinking face…snaps fingers*** Oh that's right. You guys are here for the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Dares, right? Well of course you are. ***Chuckles sheepishly*** Sorry for going off on you guys its…I forgot all about it. ***Shrugs*** Oh well. Anyways let me get the guys out here. ***Gets out a remote with a big red button in the middle of it and presses it*** 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.***Tsuna and his guardians pop up along with the Varia and the Arcobaleno.* **

**Everyone:** !

**Ayanna: *Gives them a two finger salute*** Yo!

**Tsuna: **Um, w-where are we a-and who are you?! ***looking at Ayanna then to his surroundings***

**Ayanna: **Ah, you are all at my humble abode. Well, actually I wish it was but whatever. ***Waves off the statement* **As to whom I am well that is quite simple. My name is Ayanna Yume and I shall be your tort- I mean your newest awesome friend. ***gives Tsuna a thumbs up***

**Tsuna:** ***sweat drops*** I see. ***not really***

**Gokudera:** 10th don't worry I shall keep you safe from this crazy bitch. ***points a dynamite Ayanna while saying this* **

**Yamamoto:** Ha-ha~ Hayato don't be mean to Tsuna's new friend.***smiles at Ayanna***

**Gokudera: *turns to Yamamoto*** Who the hell gave you permission to call me by my first name you baseball freak?! ***about to throw the dynamite at Yamamoto***

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! Gokudera-kun! ***grabs onto Gokudera's arm***

**Sasagawa: **Whoa! Where are we to the **EXTREME**?! *looks all around him*

**Gokudera:** Stupid turf top weren't you fucking paying attention! ***eye starts to twitch***

**Tsuna:** G-Gokudera-kun please c-calm down. ***still holding onto his arm***

**Gokudera: *sighs and puts up the dynamite*** I am sorry 10th.

**Tsuna: *lets go of Gokudera*** It's okay.

**Yamamoto:** Ha-ha~ So where are we anyways? ***smiles to Tsuna***

**Ayanna: *face palms*** Okay. Listen to me everyone! You are all here at my awesome secret clubhouse to do dares that the readers will send to me.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! W-WHAT?! ***O.O***

**Gokudera:** Who the hell gave you permission to fucking kidnap us to do fucking dares you stupid woman?!

**Yamamoto:** Ooh~ I like playing truth or dare. ***still smiling***

**Sasagawa:** I will play if the dares are to the EXTREME! ***starts shadow punching***

**Hibari:** Hn. I will bite you to death. ***takes out tonfa ready to beat up Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *O.O*** Uh…..Wait Hibari-san. If you participate I'll be sure to let you **do** that. ***gives him a knowing look* **

**Hibari:** Hn. Fine. ***puts up tonfa***

**Mukuro:** Oya~oya. What do I get out of this if you want me to participate? ***looks to Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *sweat drops* **Seriously you are asking when you and I both know what you'll end up getting from this. ***gives him a knowing look too***

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ Very well.

**Ayanna: *mumbles*** fucked up people…like cereals.

**Chrome:** If Mukuro-sama is playing then so will I. ***shyly looks to Mukuro then to Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *smiles at her*** So cute!

**Chrome: *blushes*** Thank-k you.

**Ayanna: *giggles*** Your welcome~

**Lambo: *looks at everyone then to Ayanna* **The great Lambo-sama will only play if he gets candy. Ha-ha-ha-ha!

**Ayanna: *shakes her head*** Go knock yourself out. ***brings out a different remote that has multiple buttons and presses the one that oddly enough looks like a piece of candy***

***A hole opens up from the ceiling at a corner and candy comes spilling out…mainly grape flavored***

**Lambo: *O.O*** CANDY! ***runs to the pile and starts to eat it***

**Gokudera: *eye twitching*** Well the 10th and I aren't going to do this!

**Ayanna:** I could always bring your sister here or would you rather she only came when someone gives her a dare. ***tilts head and gives Gokudera a dead pan stare***

**Gokudera:** NO!...I'll…participate as well. ***;_;***

**Tsuna: *pats Gokudera* **It's okay Gokudera-kun.

**Reborn:** Hm. This sounds interesting.

**Viper:** This is a waste of my time which means that this is a waste of money.

**Ayanna:** I wired about million dollars to your account. ***serious face***

**Viper:** Never mind.

**Skull:** I, Skull-sama, well not do these dares because I am too awesome for them.

**Ayanna:** None of the Arcobaleno well beat you up while you are here.** *blinks***

**Skull: *T-T*** Thank you. I will play.

**Fon:** I do not mind joining as well.

**Ayanna:** Thanks.

**Verde:** I would like to observe this.

**Ayanna:** I don't mind but if someone gives me a dare for you then you have to do it.

**Verde:** Very well.

**Colonnello:** I'm up for a game of dare as well, kora.

**Lal Mirch:** I have training to do! This is stupid.

**Ayanna:** I have **those** pictures. ***smirks at Lal Mirch***

**Lal Mirch: *O.O*** I'll join.

**Colonnello:** What pictures, kora? ***looks at Lal then to Ayanna***

**Lal Mirch: *blushes*** N-none of your fucking business. ***punches Colonnello in the stomach***

**Colonnello: *T-T*** What the heck?!

**Ayanna: *laughs*** Dumbass.

**Squalo:** VOIIIIIII! What are we doing here?!***points his sword at Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *Turns to look where the Varia are standing at*** Obviously to dares like I mentioned a while ago, duh.***rolls her eyes* **Dumbass.

**Squalo:** You fucking bitch! What did you say to me?! ***Takes a step towards Ayanna***

**Ayanna:** Oh, so no only are you dumb but hard of hearing as well. I wonder why you aren't dead yet. ***gives him a dead pan look***

**Squalo: *Glares at Ayanna*** BITCH! ***dashes towards Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *presses a button from the control from earlier*** Punishment. ***a cage drops from the ceiling trapping Squalo*** You are to remain in this cage until the 3rd chapter. ***presses another button before Squalo can comment*** I am a badass. ***the cage closes up and no one can see or hear Squalo*** I wonder if he will enjoy listening to Friday by Rebecca Black. ***presses another button*** I am an **evil** bitch, mwahahaha.

**Everyone: *takes a step back***

**Ayanna: *clears throat*** Anyways, do the rest the Varia have any complaints on doing the dares or do you wish to be punished as well. ***Tilts her head as her finger hovers over one of the buttons***

**Varia: *shake their heads***

**Ayanna: *smiles*** Good. Well, now we have to wait until someone reviews and gives me dares for you guys. Readers you may give me any kind of dare that you want. I will do my best to give you exactly what you want and I don't mind if it's dirty aka yaoi, yuri, etc. I will bring in any of the characters that aren't here if you want them involved but I may send them back. If I am not too lazy to do so and knowing me that may will be the case. ***laughs*** Hmm, how about I give a dare right now to give the KHR cast a taste of what may come to be. ***smirks***

**Everyone: !**

**Ayanna: *brings out a box*** This box contains slips of papers with names on it and I will be pulling one out at random. Whoever's name I call out will be the one to carry out my dare. ***sticks hand into the box and shuffles around*** Hmm I wonder who it will be**~*pulls out a slip of paper*** And the lucky winner is…COLONNELLO!

**Colonnello:** Okay, kora. ***looks at Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *puts away the box and smirks*** Your dare my sexy friend is to**…*giggles*** Make out with…***giggles*** Lussuria!

**Colonnello: *gets green in the face*** Uh, kora.

**Lussuria: *blushes* **I get to have a taste of that hot blonde. Oh la la.

**Colonnello:** I don't want to, kora!***shakes his head***

**Ayanna:** Fucking do it or I will tell everyone of your dirty little secret~ ***smiles innocently at Colonnello***

**Colonnello: *O.O*** F-f-f-fine, k-kora. ***Goes to Lussuria***

**Lussuria: *squeals* **

***Colonnello grabs the back of Lussuria's head and pushes Lussuria closer to his face. Slightly parts his mouth and connects it with Lussuria's mouth.***

**Everyone (except Ayanna): *O.O***

**Ayanna: *recording the scene*** Golden blackmail material bitches, mwahahaha.

***Colonnello presses his body closer to Lussuria and shoves his tongue into Lussuria's mouth. His tongue licks around Lussuria's mouth then proceeds to suck Lussuria's tongue. Lussuria moans out in pleasure and wraps his arms around Colonnello's waist enjoying the feel of Colonnello's tongue in his mouth and being pressed to some hard muscle.***

**Everyone (except Ayanna): *barf up a little in their mouths or are barfing out their lunches like Gokudera, Squalo, and Skull***

**Ayanna:** Holy fucking toast. ***O.O***

***Lussuria then proceeds to grind against Colonnello, hoping to get Colonnello aroused. Colonnello grunts when fells friction against his crotch. Lussuria separates from Colonnello and slides his hand down Colonnello's chest heading towards Colonnello's slowly rising member.***

**Ayanna:** Okay, stop before I punish you both. ***Ayanna brings out the remote while secretly hiding the memory card that contained the blackmail material***

**Colonnello: *Steps back then runs to Ayanna***

**Lussuria: *pouts*** But I was getting to the good part.

**Ayanna:** I don't really care. I had to stop because I really haven't written anything lemony before well at least yaoi action that is. ***smiles to the readers*** If any of you do know how to write some awesome yaoi goodness then I wouldn't mind if you guys wrote some for this fanfic. I will try myself to write some but if it isn't good then I apologize.

**Colonnello: *whispers to Ayanna*** B-bathroom, kora**.*biting his lower lip***

**Ayanna: *points behind her*** Go down that hallway, make a turn left, and it's the second door on the right.

**Colonnello:** Thanks, kora. ***runs off to go to the bathroom***

**Ayanna: *smirks*** Be careful because you never know when the walls will be listening or watching you~

**Everyone: !**

**Ayanna: *laughs*** Anyways, I hope to receive reviews soon and I would also like to mention this is my first fanfic so I apologize if it isn't to your liking. Also please forgive my grammar and if there are missing words. I tend to do that a lot. Well, hope to hear from someone soon~ Ciao! ***waves bye to the readers***

* * *

**P.S. I do not own any of the KHR characters they belong to whoever made them, too lazy to look it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back~ And I have received my very first review! So as being my first reviewer for my first fanfic. This chappie will be dedicated to…..Stara-chi! *applause sounds* I am glad that someone viewed this and if no one else does then that's okay since I have one person reading it's good enough for me.**

**The KHR characters do not belong to me they are owned by Amano Akira. (Thanks for telling me Stara-chi) Without further ado.**

* * *

**Ayanna:*texting on her cell phone*** I really dislike people being so nosy**.*sighs….feels stares on her*** Oh, hey readers. Sorry about that I got distracted with something unimportant. Anyways this chapter is going to be for Stara-chi so I hope you enjoy this friend. ***brings out a sheet of paper*** This sheet right here is Stara-chi's dares that she submitted via review**.*turns paper over to where everyone can see it***

***So the Arcobaleno are in adult form? Please clear that for me. **

**Dares: **

**For Tsuna: MAKE OUT WITH REBORN! Yes I ship you two together, got a problem with it? R27 for the win! Or R27X, Tuna sandwich! **

**Also Ayanna, I dare you to dress Tsu-kun up in something cute and force him to wear it however long you want!**

**For Reborn and Xanxus: I dare you two to grope Tsuna whenever you get a chance Ayanna, you can decide how many chapters you want this to go on for. Reborn and Xanxus, I wonder who will be able to grope Tsu-kun more Also Tsuna, no you cannot argue! **

**For everyone: I dare all of you to admit if you've ever thought Tsuna was cute, or fantasied about him! **

**For Bianchi: No, Reborn is not your frigging man! I dare you to admit it and say you'll never pursue him again! (Or at least for a chapter, if that's all you can manage.) Also no hurting Tsu-Kun!**

**I'll be back let's say that**

**P.s. KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**Ayanna:*smirks* **To answer your question regarding the Arcobaleno, yes they are in adult form. It wouldn't be as interesting if they were in their baby form. I probably should've mentioned that in the first chapter, oh well. ***giggles* **Now I better go wake everyone else to get them to do the dares.** *puts on thinking face and mumbles* **Cute outfit…***then in louder voice*** I need to google something so please do excuse me for a moment.** *turns to go to her laptop but then stops* **Wait I have to wake everyone else up first. ***clears throat* WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY AS MOTHERFUCKERS! WE HAVE FUCKING DARES TO DO!*clears throat then turns to look at readers* **Sorry about that.** *then proceeds to go to her laptop as Tsuna, his guardians, Varia (except Squalo…check chapter 1 as to why) and the Arcobaleno come rushing out from their assigned rooms***

**Tsuna: *pants* **W-w-why d-did you y-yell for A-Ayanna? ***tries to regain his breath***

**Everyone: *nods there head wondering why the crazy person was yelling***

**Ayanna: *staring at the screen of her laptop* **I thought I yelled out why I was screaming. I said we having dares to do.** *starts typing away at her laptop***

**Tsuna: *O.O* **R-really?!

**Ayanna: *still occupied with her laptop* **Yep. But wait until I am done here to tell you guys what you have to do.

**Everyone: …**

***Ayanna messes around with the computer for a bit longer then turns to look at the KHR cast…then she gets up***

**Everyone: ?**

**Ayanna: *stares at them then to her laptop* **I have found what I was looking for. Tsuna please go to your room and you will find the outfit you are to wear for the rest of this chapter.***points to Tsuna***

**Tsuna: *blinks*** What? ***tilts his head***

**Ayanna: *sighs*** I want to hug you for being so fucking adorable but just go to your room and put on the outfit that's in there…its part of the dare from Stara-chi.

**Tsuna:*blushes at Ayanna's adorable comment*** U-um okay. ***Goes to his room***

**Ayanna: *Looks at the rest of the cast*** Well now on to the rest of the dare from Stara-chi.***smirks***

**Everyone:** !

**Ayanna:** Stara-chi dares you guys to admit into saying if you have ever thought Tsuna-chan was cute and have fantasized about him. You better fucking answer the damn dare because if you don't, well, you shall join Squalo. ***smirks***

**Everyone: *they look at each other***

**Chrome: *blushes*** I-I-I think th-the boss is cute. ***blushes even more***

**Everyone:** !

**Ayanna:** Aw, Chrome you just got even cuter in my book. At least you had the guts to say that unlike the "men" except for you Mirch-san.***proceeds to glomp Chrome***

**Chrome:*blushes hard then proceeds to faint***

**Ayanna: *blinks at the fainted Chrome in her arms* Well fuck. *takes Chrome to her room then comes back*** So are you "men" going to answer again except for you Mirch-san.

**Everyone: *glare at Ayanna***

**Lussuria: *rolls his eyes*** I agree with the pineapple girl. Tsuna-chan is cute. ***looks at his nails after stating his comment***

**Ayanna: *twitches at the pineapple comment*** Okay, next.

**Verde: *fixes his glasses*** From my data that I have gathered, Sawada is cute.

**Ayanna: *blinks*** O….Okay.

**Goukudera: *blushes*** T-t-the 10th is very cute…and…and…***blushes even more***

**Ayanna: *smirks*** Yes Gokudera-san?

**Gokudera: *squeezes his eyes closed* **I have fantasied that the 10th was w-wearing a neko costume an-and calling me H-Hayato-sama. ***runs away to his room after confessing***

**Everyone:** !

**Ayanna: *O.O***….That would be hot.***nods her head***

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Levi: *looks to Xanxus then to Ayanna*** Cute.

**Ayanna: *O.O***

**Everyone: *O.O***

**Ayanna:** Next person please. ***still somewhat shocked***

**Fon:** I agree that Tsuna-san is cute and I have fantasied about him wearing a short Qipao, with him calling me master. ***calmly staring at Ayanna***

**Everyone:** ?!

**Ayanna: *drooling*** Fon…you are my new best friend! ***looks to readers*** A Qipao is that Chinese dress that you see on females that are acting in movies during the restaurant scenes. If you don't understand then google it. Wait, nevermind I can create a link on my bio for you guys to see it. ***Turns to look back at the KHR cast* **Anyways on to the next person.

**Hibari:** Hn. Tsunayoshi is cute and I have fantasied about having him completely submissive to me and that he doesn't allow anyone else to touch what is mine.

**Everyone: **!

**Ayanna:** Damn. Fucking Tsuna-chan gets all the hot guys. But I can't hate him for it since he is the uke of KHR. Well, there are others but that's beside the point.

**Bel:** Ushi~shi~shi~shi. I have fantasied that the cute bunny was my princess and that he lets me paint him in blood.***grins manically***

**Everyone: *glares at him***

**Ayanna: *O.O*…**Um…that's nice Bel-san….***mumbles* **Fuck Tsuna-chan is so screwed if he gets a dare from someone that dares him to do something with Bel-san.***quickly prays for Tsuna-chan's safety…clears throat* **Next.

**Xanxus: *glares at Bel*** Fucking trash, if you fucking do something like that I'll fucking kill. Do you understand fucking trash. ***points his guns at Bel-san***

**Bel: *slightly pales and nods his head***

**Xanxus**: That's what I fucking thought. ***puts up his weapons*** Fucking Sawada is fucking cute and anyone says anything I'll fucking kill the trash. I have fantasied about fucking Sawada really fucking rough and him fucking enjoying it by screaming his fucking pleasure to the fucking entire Vongola because I'd fuck him at the fucking headquarters. ***glares at everyone as to see if they'll comment***

**Everyone: …**

**Ayanna: …**

**Xanxus: **Trash. ***then turns to look at a random spot***

**Ayanna: *clears her throat*** Okay…um…just raise your hand if you have fantasied about Tsuna-chan or thought he was cute. ***rubbing her forehead***

**Everyone (the ones who didn't get their own dialogue): *they raise their hands***

**Ayanna:** Yeah, I figured that'd be my answer**.*sighs*** Wait, where the fuck is Tsuna-chan. It shouldn't have taken this long for him to dress into the outfit. I'll be right back. ***walks to Tsuna-chan's room and then goes in***

***Screams can be heard from Tsuna's room and everyone can tell that they are Tsuna's….10 minutes later the door opens and out comes Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *smirking*** I chose the perfect outfit for cute Tsuna-chan.

**Everyone: ?**

***Tsuna then proceeds to come out from his room blushing brightly. The reason as to why would be to the outfit that he is currently wearing. He is wearing a skin tight orange midriff shirt, black mid-thigh length shorts that had an orange belt buckled and was hanging down to the side because it was only looped through one of the straps, a crisscrossed orange ribbon from his ankle to below his mid-thigh ****on his right leg, and an anklet on his left leg. The orange midriff showed of his shoulders.* **

**Everyone: *nosebleeds* **

**Ayanna:** I am awesome. ***claps to herself***Anyways on to the next part of the dare of Stara-chi's. ***Looks at Tsuna as she says this***

**Tsuna: *looks at Ayanna then to Reborn then back to Ayanna*** D-d-d-d-do I-I-I h-have t-t-to Ayanna? ***pouts***

**Skull: *faints upon seeing this* **

**Lussuria: *squeals*** You go Tsuna-chan!

**Lambo:** Why is baka-Tsuna wearing that?

**Ayanna: *turns to look at Lambo* **You are going to be a problem. ***brings out her remote control and presses a button…a mechanical arm comes out from the ceiling and grabs Lambo… it then retreats back to where it came from with Lambo in its grasp***

**Everyone: *O.O***

**Ayanna: *presses another button and TYL Lambo pops up*** Better suited for this.

**TYL Lambo: *yawns*** I was wondering when I'd be showing up.***looks at Tsuna* **You look good Tsuna.

**Tsuna: *blushes even more*** T-t-thank y-you L-Lambo.***turns to look at Reborn then to the ground***

**Ayanna: *smirks* **Better do it Tsuna or you'll end up being punished~***chuckles evilly***

**Tsuna: *T-T*** F-f-fine. ***walks to Reborn***

**Reborn: *raises his eyebrow* **Dame-Tsu-***gets interrupted by Tsuna's lips***

**Everyone: *0o0***

***Tsuna presses his lips harder onto Reborn's then tentatively licks Reborn's lips asking for permission to enter Reborn's mouth. Reborn slightly smirks and parts his lips to let Tsuna in. Tsuna gulps but sticks his tongue into Reborn's mouth. Tsuna wraps his arms around Reborn and starts to explore around Reborn's mouth with his tongue. Reborn picks up Tsuna and Tsuna proceeds to wrap his slender legs around Reborn's waist. Reborn moves his tongue along with Tsuna's but then proceeds to completely dominate him in the kiss. Soon Tsuna moans into the kiss and starts grinding into Reborn. Reborn growls and drops them both to ground. Reborn separates himself from Tsuna's mouth to only growl again at the erotic image of Tsuna. Tsuna was heaving from the intense kiss, had swollen red, wet lips, glazed over eyes, and completely red from the face. Reborn then lowered his head to Tsuna's neck and bite into it. Tsuna arched his back and let out a pleasure/ pained moan. Reborn then licked it to soothe away the pain. Tsuna mewled at the feeling, and grinded into Reborn again as if to appreciate the gesture. Reborn smirked and kept biting and licking Tsuna neck so that he could keep hearing the erotic noises that Tsuna was making.***

**Everyone: * nosebleeds and some fainting***

**Ayanna: *recording the scene*** Hot damn**.*sighs and puts up her video camera*** Oi, you guys have to stop now. Or I'll punish you~

**Reborn: *smirks and gets off Tsuna* **

**Tsuna:*panting* **S-s-s-s-s-stupid R-R-R-R-Reborn.***rolls himself over and stays in that position* **

**Ayanna: *sweat drops* **You were enjoying it.** *shrugs* **Whatever, anyways let's move on to the next part.

**Reborn: *smirks*** Thanks for the dare Stara-chi. ***tips his fedora at her direction (if she is present)***

**Ayanna:*blinks at Reborn***Anyways the next part of the dare is that Reborn-san and Xanxus-san are dared to grope Tsuna-chan. ***smirks* **

**Reborn: *smirks again* **Don't mind if I do. ***squats near Tsuna's motionless body then proceeds to rub Tsuna's perky bubbly butt*** Hmm, it feels plump.

**Tsuna:** Hiii! Reborn, what the heck are you doing?! ***turns over his body to get his poor violated butt away from Reborn's groping hand* **

**Reborn:** I'm doing my dare Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna: *eye twitches*** Which is?

**Reborn: *full blown perverted smirk on his face*** To grope you.

**Tsuna: *0o0*** WHAT?!

**Ayanna: *rolls her eyes*** You heard him Tsuna-chan also Xanxus-san was given the same dare as well. If you want to blame anyone you can blame Stara-chi.

**Tsuna: *gets up *** Xanxus too!

**Xanxus: *glares at Tsuna*** Do you have a fucking problem with that trash.

**Tsuna: *turns to look at Xanxus and flinches at the glare*** N-n-n-n-no. ***turns to look at Stara-chi* **Why Stara-chi, what did I ever do to you?! ***T-T***

**Ayanna:*smirks*** Yeah and they can grope you as much as they want whenever they want and Stara-chi gave me the option on how long the dare lasts, and trust me Tsuna it's going to be in effect for a while.***chuckles darkly***

**Tsuna: *T-T* **

**Xanxus and Reborn: *both smirking triumphantly* **

**Everyone else: *sweat drop***

**Ayanna: *clears throat* **Anyways onto the last part of the dare from Stara-chi.***brings out her remote control and presses a button…out pops Bianchi***

**Bianchi: *looks around her then once she notices Reborn she runs towards him* **Reborn my love.

**Ayanna:** Bianchi-san stop.

**Bianchi:*stops when she hears her name…turns to look at Ayanna*** Yes, who are you?

**Ayanna: *stares at her then to the KHR cast*** Hmm I just realized that I never introduced myself to you guys, right?

**Everyone (except Tsuna): *nods their heads***

**Ayanna: *face palms*** Right sorry about that. My name is Ayanna Yume but you can call me Ayanna or Aya. Now Bianchi-san the reason you are here is because Stara-chi has a dare for you.

**Bianchi:** Ok.

**Ayanna: *smirks*** The dare is that you admit that Reborn-san isn't your man and that you will never pursue him again.

**Bianchi: *blinks then gets mad*** I am not going to do such a thing.

**Ayanna: *smirk widens*** Bianchi-san if you don't do it you'll be punished severely for not doing the dare and beside Reborn-san doesn't feel the same.

**Bianchi: *glares at Ayanna then turns to look at Reborn*** Reborn tell her that you do feel the same way for me.

**Reborn: *looks at Bianchi***

**Ayanna: *sighs*** I'll show you proof that he doesn't Bianchi-san**.*presses a button on her control and a plasma TV comes out from the ceiling…she presses another button and the make out scene between Reborn and Tsuna plays out on the screen of the TV.* **Now do you see. ***turns to look at Bianchi***

**Bianchi:*O.O*** I….***sudden nose bleed***

**Ayanna:*O.o*** Well that is unexpected.

**Everyone: *nods their heads***

**Bianchi: *wipes away the blood***Sorry it's that well…when I first meet Tsuna I knew he was a cute uke and then when I later saw Reborn I knew that he fell under Tsuna's spell. I knew in my heart then that Reborn and Tsuna are meant to be and I already have had the chance to experience Reborn's love so I can't be selfish when it comes to Reborn's happiness and Tsuna's. ***takes a breath*** So, Reborn never belonged to me after he meet Tsuna and I promise not to pursue Reborn any longer. ***smiles at Reborn then to Tsuna and then finally to Ayanna***

**Everyone: *0o0***

**Ayanna:** Well damn. ***looks to readers*** Well there you have it people. Bianchi-san has officially declared to leave Reborn-san alone and also declared that he no longer belonged to her. You should all thank Stara-chi for this momentous moment. ***turns to look at the KHR cast*** Well guys that's it for the day… Bianchi-san you can stay since I'll be needing you for the next chapter.

**Bianchi:*nods her head***

**Ayanna: *smiles and looks back to the readers*** Well I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of KHR Dares. It took me about 2 hours and 45 mintues to do this chapter after receiving the first review. Also PandaGirl008 I will be putting in your dares into the next chapter since I don't feel like adding more into this chapter. This chapter is 2,860 words long. More than what I wrote in my 1st chapter so I feel accomplished. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and for missing words. Ciao~

* * *

**If you read this fanfic please do give me dares via reviews and give me your thoughts about KHR Dares. I apologize if this type of fanfic isn't your cup of tea but please don't ruin it for other readers who may come to enjoy this story. Also don't ruin it for me considering this is my first story and I doubt any of you would like it if I were to insult your story or report it. So please reconsider your actions. Thank you and I hope to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back again my readers! I have received mores dares and let me tell you guys now. I think it will take me a while but who knows on doing all the dares. So if I don't get through all of them then you will see them in the next chapter whenever I decide to update again. **

**The KHR characters do not belong to me they are owned by Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Ayanna: *yawns*** Ugh why did I have to wake up so early?! Oh well…now what was I going to do? ***puts on thinking face…feels stares on her*** Oh right the dares. Sorry readers, it's just my mind really doesn't work well when I don't feel well rested. Anyways the first dares we are going to do come from PandaGirl008. ***brings out a sheet of paper*** Here are the dares. ***Flips the sheet to show everyone the dares***

***Oh! Another KHR! dare fic! **

**If you don't mind...**

**I want Bianchi and Gokudera to swap bodies for a day. Gokudera will still be sick to his stomach upon seeing himself.**

**Something, anything R27! Preferably fluffy. I love that pairing.**

**And...**

**I want Ryohei to read an M fic of him and whoever you want. Then the Guardians must answer any questions he has.**

**Mwahahaha! Thank you, and would you like a cookie? They're freshly baked!***

**Ayanna: *smiles* **Thanks for the cookies~***munchies on one of the cookies* **Hmm, well I better wake up everyone or should I go back to sleep for a little while.***thinks about it* **Yeah going back to bed. Sorry guys but I am, exhausted.

***6 hours later***

**Ayanna: *comes out of her room stretching*** Ah~ I feel so rested now. Now to wake up those screwed people.***stops***I feel like waking them up in a very mean way**.*thinks about it*** Hell yeah bitches! ***brings out her awesome remote control and presses a button***

***All over screams and yells can be heard***

**Ayanna:** ***smirks*** I am a bitch.***giggles***

**Everyone:** ***come out of their rooms dripping wet***

**Ayanna: *innocent face*** Why are you guys all wet? ***tilts her head***

**Everyone: *glare at Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *sweat drops*** Right. Anyways we have received dares my screwed friends. ***waves around the sheet containing the dares*** First dare we have is that Gokudera-san and Bianchi-san switching bodies. So, I shall do the honors and the dare will remain in effect for this chapter and possibly the chapter depending on my mood.

**Everyone: *O.O***

**Gokudera:** NOOOOOO!

**Ayanna: *smirks then presses a button in her remote control*** Sucks to be you~

***POOF…smoke surrounds both Gokudera and Bianchi***

**Everyone: *coughs at the smoke***

**Ayanna: *looks to readers*** I shall be writing down Gokudera-san as GB and Bianchi-san as BG for their dialogue because I might end up confused or you might end up confused…who knows.

***The smoke clears up and Bianchi and Hayato reappear before us. Knowing this I take out a mirror that I carry with me and rush towards Bianchi's body. I flash the mirror in front of "her" face as she opens "her" eyes. Bianchi or GB blinks at the image before "her" repeatedly trying to comprehend what "she" was looking at.***

**GB: *realizes what "she" was staring at*** NOOOO! ***clutches stomach in pain and drops to the ground and proceeds to faint***

**Ayanna: *blinks*** How about that.***looks at Gokudera's body and sweat drops when she sees that BG was using "his" body as a doll with the help of Lussuria***Okay…***takes a quick picture of Gokudera dressed in a very revealing red dress, with make-up, high heels…you get the picture*** I had no idea Bianchi-san could be this evil. ***shivers slightly***

**Everyone: *nods their heads in agreement as well as sweat drop***

**Yamamoto: *smiles*** Ha-ha. Why is Hayato wearing that stuff? ***points towards Gokudera's violated body***

**Ayanna: *sweat drops*** It's a game…Yamamoto-san…anyways can you take G-Bianchi-san to her room for me, please. ***pointing to Bianchi's body that was slightly twitching and was "she"…frothing at the mouth?!***

**Yamamoto: *still smiling* **Ma~ma~ Aya-chan call me Takeshi or just Yamamoto, no need to be so formal, and sure I'll take Bianchi-nee to her room. ***goes and picks up Bianchi's body like a sack of potatoes and takes her to her room***

**Ayanna:*sweat drops then turns attention back to the rest of the KHR*** Anyways, Reborn-san and Tsuna you have the wonderful dare of having a fluffy moment. So like do what you want but keep it sweet and not hot. ***pointedly looks at Reborn***

**Reborn: *smirks at the look Ayanna gives him***

**Tsuna: *blushes and shyly looks down to the ground***

**Xanxus: *glares at Reborn then turns to look at Tsuna…sees that Tsuna isn't paying attention he makes his attack***

***Xanxus stands behind Tsuna, who hasn't realized that there is a predator behind him. Xanxus smirks and wraps his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna tenses up thinking that it was Reborn. Xanxus then proceeds to slide his hand up to Tsuna's chest and pinches Tsuna's clothed nipple. Tsuna blushes and then releases a soft moan at the feeling. Xanxus's eyes flash with lust at hearing Tsuna moan at his touch. Xanxus then lowers his head to Tsuna's neck and bites down on it, hard. Tsuna lets out a very loud pleasure/pained moan. Xanxus then licks the bite to soothe it and continues biting Tsuna's neck enjoying the taste of Tsuna's delicious skin and the erotic moans and mewls Tsuna was releasing that was sending shocks of pleasure down to his crotch. Tsuna arches his back at the bites enjoying the roughness and then the gentleness. Tsuna then rubs his plump, perky butt into the person's crotch area since he could feel the big and hard length pressing onto his bottom (note he still believes that it is Reborn…so naïve). Xanxus growls and was about to ravage Tsuna even more but all of a sudden he was separated from the moaning and quivering uke by a very pissed off Reborn***

**Ayanna: *was recording the whole scene with her video camera* **Hmmm…I about forgot that Xanxus-san was dared to grope Tsuna-chan whenever and however.***smirks***

**Everyone: *O.O…then sweat drop at Ayanna's comment***

**Reborn: *glaring at Xanxus*** Seeing as you are done its now my time with Dame-Tsuna. ***roughly pushes him off to the side***

**Xansux: *glares at Reborn but does nothing (Reborn ****is**** the #1 hitman after all)***

**Tsuna: *completely red*** Hiiii! X-X-X-X-Xanxus-san w-w-w-why did y-you do t-t-t-that?! ***backs away from Reborn and Xanxus***

**Xanxus: *turns his glare to Tsuna*** Sawada did you forget about my dare.

**Tsuna: *O.O*** O-O-Oh.

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Ayanna: *rolls her eyes*** Typical Tsuna-chan behavior~

**Xanxus: *eye twitches…then glares even more darkly at Tsuna*** Sawada.***growls said name***

***Tsuna feels the danger and proceeds to do something to calm the beast (because seriously that is what Xanxus is… I would've said demon but that title belongs to Reborn). He slowly walks back to Xanxus. Xanxus keeps his glare on Tsuna and doesn't relent on it even though Tsuna was like an inch away from him. Tsuna shyly looks up at Xanxus then stands on tip toe and gives Xanxus a quick peck on the…cheek (because Tsuna is too shy to do it on the lips…right?!)***

**Tsuna: *stands back firmly on the ground while madly blushing* **S-S-Sorry X-Xanxus-san…***cutely and shyly looks at Xanxus***

**Xanxus: *went stiff at the peck and is slightly blushing… (Xanxus: What was that trash. Ayanna: I mean Xanxus-san just stood there a bit surprised? Xanxus: That's what I thought)**

**Everyone:** ?!

**Ayanna: *blinks***…Tsuna-chan is too cute for his own good. ***sighs***

**Reborn: *twitching at the scene…then glares at Xanxus***

**Xanxus: *snaps out of it and then smirks in victory towards Reborn when he felt the murderous aura coming off of Reborn***

**Ayanna: *sweat drops* **Anyways…Reborn-san and Tsuna-chan onwards with the fluffy scene…seriously I don't have time for you people to goof around…

**Tsuna: *O.O*** R-Right. ***walks to Reborn and looks at him shyly***

**Reborn: *has already calmed down (didn't want to scare off Tsuna-chan)* **

***Reborn pulls Tsuna closer to him by the waist. Tsuna's eyes widen and he tries to say something but it sounds like gibberish. Reborn smirks at his reactions then slowly lifts his hand. Tsuna thinking Reborn was going to punish him for something, mostly likely for not speaking correctly like a Vongola boss should speak flinches and closes his eyes to prepare himself from the pain. Reborn's smirk softens (I was going to say something else but Reborn threatened me with Leon so yea…) and uses his raised hand to caress Tsuna's face. Tsuna feeling the soft caress opens his eyes to look at Reborn. Tsuna's breathe hitches when he stares into Reborn's eyes that seemed endless pools of darkness but didn't feel scared that the gaze was sucking him in. Reborn notices the way Tsuna is staring at him and leans closer to Tsuna's face. Their lips apart by a single breathe and then Reborn presses them together, wanting to feel the softness of Tsuna's lips again. Tsuna softly gasps at feeling Reborn's lips on him again and decides to press himself closer towards Reborn's body. Reborn maintains the kiss and lightly nips at Tsuna's lower lip. Tsuna closes his eyes and parts his lip with another soft gasp. Reborn then starts to move his lips against Tsuna's and tightly wraps his arms around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna's mind becomes a haze as he grasps tightly onto Reborn's broad shoulders trying to cling onto something so he wouldn't be swept away from the gentle fire that was coursing through him because of how Reborn was being so gentle with him as if though he was delicate. Reborn then separates himself from Tsuna and once again caresses Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna is lightly panting from going through such an intense feeling and puts some of his weight onto Reborn and leans into the caress while giving Reborn a gentle smile that radiated bliss. Reborn just stares at him (I was once again threaten by Reborn…is it so bad for the number one hit man to smile?!).* **

**Everyone: *0.0…then somewhat teary eyed***

**Ayanna: *recording the sweet moment*** So cute~***puts up camera* **Okay, now then, onto the last dare from PandaGirl008. ***looks at Sasagawa-san*** Sasagawa-san please read this EXTREME fanfic because this is part of your EXTREME dare. ***waves around the fanfic***

**Ryohei: *pumps up his fist*** TO THE EXTREME!

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

***Tsuna Hiiiiiis and then proceeds to blush to the max and faint. Reborn holds onto him so he wouldn't fall to the ground.* **

**Ayanna: *turns to look at Tsuna and Reborn*** I was wondering when Tsuna-chan was going to faint. ***turns her attention back to the others* **Anyways, start reading the fanfic Sasagawa-san and readers, I apologize but I won't be putting in a fanfic for this since I don't have a clue on what to do, so use your imagination or whatever.

***Ryohei reads the fanfic and starts to blush at what he's reading. He finishes and looks to Tsuna, who by now had regained consciousness. Ayanna was giggling at the look Ryohei was giving to Tsuna and completely ignoring some of the glares he was getting from some of the other guys***

**Ryohei**: Um, Tsuna, would you really do this? ***shows Tsuna the fanfic, who then proceeds to faint when he reads halfway through it***

**Ayanna: *laughing* **Ah, silly Tsuna-chan** *shakes head and looks to Ryohei* **So, like anything else you want to ask Sasagawa-san?

**Ryohei:** ***turns to look at Ayanna*** No***goes back to reread the fanfic, blushing once more***

**Everyone:** ***sweat drops***

**Ayanna: *giggles*** What a perv. Anyways, I have another dare to do, so let's what it is? ***pulls out the next dare paper* **

**Yay I absolutely love you right now anyway more dares**

**For Tsuna:**

**1-Whenever Ayanna wants, and whatever (As long as there is not too much pink) I dare you to let her dress you up in whatever she wants Oh, also this goes for whatever Reborn, and Xanxus wants you to wear as well You can make him wear that Qipao now, Ayanna Preferably a red one, for me please. **

**2-Question, I dare you to answer: Can you cook well? We know you have Nana's looks, we know you are poor in academics and such, but can you cook? I keep thinking Nana would have grounded cooking into you, as a bonding time, so can you?**

**For Vongola Nono: **

**I dare you to transfer lots, and lots of money into an account that Ayanna can use for this fic! (With all the clothing that's gonna get bought, it's needed. Also give Viper some while you're at it. Just because I like Viper)**

**For Reborn: **

**Admit how you feel about all the guys around Tsuna, and about all the girls around Tsuna. **

**For Shamal: **

**Alright, you, yes you! I want you to admit what goes through your mind when you, a) Look a Tsu-Kun, b) And when you have to give him a medical examination. **

**For Hibari: **

**Just out of curiosity, do you eat vegetables? Or do you avoid them by saying you're a carnivore? **

**For Colonnello and Lal:**

**Dare you two to make out, you two have so much friggin sexual tension!**

**For Verde:**

**I dare you to invent, if you haven't already, a machine/device that can switch genders, one with a control panel that you can adjust how long the effect lasts. And use it on Tsu-kun (Trust me it is needed, or a female bullet, or such similar... With so many powerful guys after Tsu-Kun, and with the need for a eleventh generation, that has Vongola Blood, well you get the picture) **

**Also if you complete this, I dare you to join Reborn and Xanxus with the rights to grope Tsu-Kun But Ayanna gets to decide how many chapters you have the rights to do it!**

**For Nana:**

**Who do you want your son to end up with? **

**For Takeshi: **

**Join Reborn and Xanxus's dare, for how many chapters Ayanna decides she wants to let you grope Tsu-kun**

**For Tsuyoshi: **

**How do you feel about Tsuna being your son's friend, (Unless Takeshi views him as more Which everyone probably does) **

**All right that's all I can put into words at the moment, and again LOVE WHAT YOU DID THIS CHAPTER AYANNA *Smirks* Can't wait to see more**

**Ayanna: *0.0* **This is a lot. Well then, everyone thank the person for these dares, whoever that person maybe cause they submitted this as a guest, so yeah. I'll start with the first two and then do the rest in the next chapter. ***presses a button and a rack of clothes pops up*** Okay, Hibari-san you can choose whatever outfit you want him to wear cause I really don't feel like choosing and Reborn-san and Xanxus-san already had some Tsuna time. Oh, we can also knock out one of the other dares while we are at it. The dare is for you, Hibari-san, they want to know if you eat vegetables, or do you avoid them by saying you're a carnivore? You know, I'm curious about that too. ***looks at Hibari-san, who is looking through the clothes***

**Hibari: *looking through the clothes then pulls out the Namimori girl uniform* **Put this on Tsunayoshi. I eat vegetables.***turns to look at Ayanna***

**Ayanna:*blinks*** I kinda figured he'd pick that. So, you do eat vegtables***blinks then shrugs***

Tsuna:*had regain consciousness when Hibari was looking at the clothes***But, H-Hibari-san, t-t-that's the girl u-u-u-uniform*blushing***

**Hibari:*turns to look at Tsuna*** Do you want me to bite you to death.***glares a bit***

**Tsuna:*0.0, then shakes head*** N-N-No!***grabs the uniform and goes to his room to change***

**Ayanna:*giggles*** Okay, Tsuna will wear that for what's left of this chapter and part of the next chapter.***looks to Tsuna's room and sees Tsuna step out blushing***

**Everyone:*0.0, nosebleeds***

**Hibari:*smirks***Perfect***stalks towards Tsuna and pulls him into a kiss***

**Tsuna:*blushes more and moans***H-Hibari-san

**Ayanna:*rolls eyes*** Calm down**.*looks up and then back to the group***I forgot to let Squalo out***blinks and then takes out control and presses a button. The cage that Squalo was in, opens up and Squalo is seen passed out***Huh, oh well**.*shrugs*** Well, that's a wrap for this chapter of KHR Dares. Ciao everyone~***smiles and waves bye***

**Everyone:*waves bye too***

* * *

**I apologize for taking forever to update this and I thank those who have reviewed/submitted their dares. I also thank you for saying you enjoyed this, makes me very happy. I won't be putting up more chapters until mid-December or later since I'll have time to do the KHR Dares cause by then classes are over until January. Also, I would like to mention that I will end the KHR Dares after typing up chapters from the reviews that I have received, I might let two more people review to have 10 reviews, but who knows. Thank you for reading KHR Dares.**

**PS. I apologize for any mistakes on here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating in soooooo long. I kind of lost some interest in a sense, but I will finish up KHR Dares. Which is why I would like someone to PM in case I take forever to update again, so think about it my readers, okay? I tend to need someone to push me a bit to get things done. Anyways, onwards to KHR Dares.**

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, IT IS HOWEVER, OWNED BY AMANO AKRIA.**

* * *

**Ayanna: **Hello my beautiful readers. It has been so long since we last saw each other. Now, we shall continue off from the dares that were presented in the last chapter, that apparently were submitted by Stara-chi. Okay, I will put up the dares that need to be done in case you have forgotten and don't want to bother in looking back on the previous chapter, ***Pulls out a sheet of paper that contains the dares*** and here they are:

**For Tsuna:  
1-Whenever Ayanna wants, and whatever (As long as there is not too much pink) I dare you to let her dress you up in whatever she wants. Oh, also this goes for whatever Reborn, and Xanxus wants you to wear as well. You can make him wear that Qipao now, Ayanna Preferably a red one, for me please. **

**2-Question, I dare you to answer: Can you cook well? We know you have Nana's looks, we know you are poor in academics and such, but can you cook? I keep thinking Nana would have grounded cooking into you, as a bonding time, so can you?**

**For Vongola Nono:  
I dare you to transfer lots, and lots of money into an account that Ayanna can use for this fic! (With all the clothing that's going to get bought, it's needed. Also give Viper some while you're at it. Just because I like Viper)**

**For Reborn:  
Admit how you feel about all the guys around Tsuna, and about all the girls around Tsuna. **

**For Shamal:  
Alright, you, yes you! I want you to admit what goes through your mind when you, a) Look a Tsu-Kun, b) And when you have to give him a medical examination. **

**For Colonnello and Lal:  
Dare you two to make out, you two have so much freaking sexual tension!**

**For Verde:  
I dare you to invent, if you haven't already, a machine/device that can switch genders, one with a control panel that you can adjust how long the effect lasts. And use it on Tsu-kun (Trust me it is needed, or a female bullet, or such similar... With so many powerful guys after Tsu-kun, and with the need for an eleventh generation, that has Vongola Blood, well you get the picture) **

**Also if you complete this, I dare you to join Reborn and Xanxus with the rights to grope Tsu-kun but Ayanna gets to decide how many chapters you have the rights to do it!**

**For Nana:  
Who do you want your son to end up with? **

**For Takeshi:  
Join Reborn and Xanxus's dare, for how many chapters Ayanna decides she wants to let you grope Tsu-kun**

**For Tsuyoshi:  
How do you feel about Tsuna being your son's friend? (Unless Takeshi views him as more and pretty much everyone probably does) **

**Ayanna:** Okay, so the first dare we are doing is the…well, we can't do the first thing on the dare list because Tsuna-chan has to wear the uniform from the previous chapter a bit longer. Wait, I forgot to get the cast out. ***face palms then gets out her awesome remote control and presses a button on it. All of a sudden there is a loud horn noise and screams of terror* **Um, I pressed the wrong button. ***sweat drops as the KHR cast comes out glaring at her*** Sorry guys.

**Everyone: *glaring***

**Ayanna: *laughs nervously*** Anyways, we have to finish up on Stara-chi's dares and get to the next ones because I know some of the readers want to see how everything turns out. I think.

**Everyone: *sweat drop at the last comment***

**Ayanna: *clears her throat and smiles*** So, the first thing is that Stara-chi, and maybe many more people, wants to know is if you can cook since your mom, Nana Sawada, is like awesome with her cooking.

**Tsuna: *looks depressed*** Mom didn't bother with teaching me because she knew I would probably mess it up.***has tears in his eyes* **But, I decided to learn cooking on my own, and I think I'm good since the bentos that I take to lunch are always complimented but Yamamoto and Gokudera assume that my mom made them.

**Everyone: *feel mad and sad at the same time***

**Ayanna:** Aw, poor Tsuna-chan ***glomps him and then hands him a photo album*** Take this to your room and just relax for bit, okay? ***pats his head and then pushes him off to his room*** Okay, Tsuna is going to be occupied for a while, so let us continue on with the rest of the dares.

**Yamamoto:** I feel bad now, and I think Hayato would agree with me as well if he found that the bentos were made by Tsuna and not Nana-san.

**Ayanna:** I think Gokudera-san would try to hang himself if he knew Yamamoto-san. ***dead pan look***

**Everyone: *nod their heads in agreement***

**Reborn: **I agree. Though, I want to know something. What exactly did you hand Dame-Tsuna, Ayanna?

**Ayanna:** A photo album of the first generation and tenth generation doing similar things. I think he would enjoy it immensely.

**Reborn:** I see. ***looks to Tsuna's room***

**Ayanna: **Yeah, anyways let's continue on with the dares. The next one is for Nono, the ninth Vongola boss. His dare is that he is to give me and Viper money. ***blinks as she says this and then shrugs*** Okay, let me call him and tell him to transfer money into our accounts. ***pulls out a blue flip cellphone and speed dials Nono*** Hello Nono, this is Ayanna Yume calling you that you have been given a dare that says that you need to send money to me and Viper.***listens to the voice on the other side and nods* **Okay, thanks a lot Nono. *** hangs up after saying bye*** Okay, we have more money now.

**Viper: *smirks*** Thank you for the dare Stara-Chi.

**Everyone: *sweat drop or do an anime fall***

**Ayanna: *giggles*** Okay, the next dare is for Reborn. The dare is asking for you to tell us how you feel about the people around Tsuna.

**Reborn: *smirks*** Nothing, since they have nothing against me. After all, I am the #1 Hitman in the world.

**Everyone: *their eyes twitch at Reborn's comment***

**Ayanna:** O.O….Wao.

**Hibari: *glares at Ayanna*** Herbivore.

**Ayanna: *chuckles nervously*** I meant wow.

**Hibari: *smirks* **

**Ayanna: *sweat drops*** Ahem, the next dare is for the perverted doctor…Shamal! ***giggles*** Let's get him here ***brings out the awesome remote control button and presses a mosquito button*** Hmmm, I kind of wish Gokudera-san was here to hear what Shamal has to do for his dare but sadly he is, um unconscious. ***sweat drops***

**Everyone: *sweat drop as well***

***Shamal appears in a swarm of mosquitoes looking quite confused as he looks to the KHR cast then to Ayanna. Shamal smiles, perversely, and walks to Ayanna***

**Ayanna: **Say anything to me that sounds remotely perverted Shamal-san, and then I can guarantee that you won't be able to flirt with another female because you'd lack a certain body part.

**Shamal: *pales and stops heading to Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *smiles innocently and then clears her throat*** Well, the reason you are here is because Stara-chi has dared you to tell us how you feel when you see Tsuna-chan and when you have to do medical exams on him.

**Shamal: *rolls his eyes*** Like I have anything to say about the tenth Vongola.

**Ayanna: *smirks*** Do not lie or I can't guarantee the life of a certain body part of yours.

**Everyone: *sweat drop at Ayanna's threat***

**Shamal: *pales then fixes his glasses*** Well, I think that Sawada is nice to look at because he looks more feminine than male, especially when he wears tight and short clothing. However, I feel disappointed when I realize that he is male when I have to exam him, but then I also have the urge to grab those slender legs and perky butt.

**Everyone: *glares at Shamal***

**Ayanna: *giggles*** Yeah, I get that desire too. ***sighs happily then presses a button on her remote control and Shamal is gone* **I don't want him here when Tsuna-chan comes, considering Tsuna-chan is still wearing the Namimori middle school girl uniform.

**Everyone: *nod their heads in agreement to Ayanna's decision***

**Ayanna: *stretches*** Okay, the next dare is for Colonnello and Lal. ***giggles*** You two have been dared to make out since there is so much sexual tension between the two of you.

**Lal and Colonnello:** 0/0 ***blushing***

**Everyone: *Chuckle, giggles, or holds their laughter/chuckles but look amused***

**Ayanna: *smirks*** Yeah, now get to it you two. ***smiles brightly towards them***

**Lal: *glares at Ayanna***

**Colonnello: *silently praying for his safety***

***Lal grumbles as she walks to Colonnello, who is currently oblivious to her advancement. Lal glares darkly at Colonnello for not being aware but then smirks darkly as she thinks about the Spartan training she will put him through after the dare. Lal grabs the collar of Colonnello's military styled shirt and pulls him down. She smirks at Colonnello and then grips the back of his head and smashes her lips to his. Colonnello's inner mind: O.O. Lal smirks in her kiss as she bites Colonnello's lower lip, causing him to gasp lightly and allow Lal to insert her tongue. She pushes her body closer to Colonnello's and grips his hair tighter as she feels Colonnello break out from his shock and respond to the kiss. Colonnello thrusts his tongue into Lal's and maps out her mouth then sucks on Lal's tongue, causing Lal to moan as she jumps and wraps her legs around Colonnello's waist and grind into him. Colonnello groans as he grips Lal's thighs and walks off quickly to his room.***

**Everyone: *saw it coming a mile away***

**Ayanna: *recording the scene with her video camera*** Yeah, it was pretty obvious on where that was heading to.***puts up her camera and turns her attention to the KHR cast*** Now, the next dare that we have is for Verde. Well, you see I really don't like the whole gender bender thing. I'm okay with him wearing girl clothes cause regardless of him wearing them, he is still male and most people like him like that. An example would be Hibari. ***smirks*** PM if you want to know how Hibari is an example to the whole cross dressing thing. However, I can allow Verde to have the same rights of touching and groping of Tsuna-chan since Verde loves to know about everything and knowing him, he would very much want to know why people are attracted to him, right Verde? ***looks to Verde***

**Verde: *fixes his glasses*** Yes, that is correct Ayanna.

**Everyone: *sweat drop and anime fall***

**Ayanna: *laughs*** Yeah, sorry about that Stara-chi. I don't mind people loving the whole gender bender thing or whatever but I prefer the ukes to stay male. It makes the whole love thing much more intense and all that jazz. ***sighs dreamily*** If Tsuna was female to begin with then I'm okay with that, but not with changing his gender when he is already one specific one. Anyways, the next dare is for Nana, but she couldn't join us today because she is busy with that idiot of a husband. ***eye twitches* **Thankfully, I managed to ask her, her dare question and she answered with that she doesn't care with whom her cute Tsu-kun ended up with as long as he's happy. ***sighs*** She also said that Tsuna-chan would never say who he likes, so she has asked me to put up a poll with suitable suitors or compatible girls. Talk about peer pressure because that's how I see it. So my lovely readers, you all have the honor of deciding the perfect match for our cute Tsuna-chan. Um, quick question to my readers. Is the suffix or whatever it is called for –chan, is it appropriate for Tsuna or is it only put on for females. I would look it up myself but I really don't want to bother with it, since I am being lazy at the moment. ***smiles brightly*** Also, I might write a multi-chapter story of the person who ends up matched with our Tsuna. Now, on with the dares; the next dare belongs to Yamamoto-san. ***giggles*** It seems you now have the "privilege" of touching and groping our cute Tsuna.

**Takeshi: *smiles*** Okay, thanks Stara-chi. ***smiles brightly to Stara-chi***

**Ayanna: *mock whispers*** Wait until Gokudera-san hears this.

**Everyone: *glare at Yamamoto and then sweat drop at Ayanna's comment but agree with it since everyone knows how Gokudera gets when it involves Tsuna* **

**Ayanna: *chuckles*** Stara-chi's last dare went to Yamamoto-san's dad, and the dare was on how he, Tsuyoshi-san (Yamamoto-san's dad) felt on Tsuna's friendship with his son. He was busy with making sushi but he managed to answer me. Apparently, he was upset at first for getting Yamamoto-san involved with the mafia or the underworld when he (Tsuyoshi-san) had managed to get out of it for a more normal life. However, he saw that his son was happier than ever before and realized that his son was going to be a Hitman regardless of him (Tsuyoshi-san) getting out from that side of life. He also doesn't mind if his son ends up liking Tsuna than more than a friend since it seems they share the same "tastes" in people.

**Everyone: *slightly confused by the last comment***

**Ayanna: *face palms*** In other words, Yamamoto-san's dad fell in love with his wife because of the way she was, and Tsuna apparently has the same personality like Yamamoto-san's mom.

**Everyone:** Oh. ***they now understand***

**Ayanna: *rolls her eyes*** Okay, well that is all we can fit in for this chapter. The next chapter will contain review # 4 and 5, maybe part of 6 or the whole thing. I'm not too sure yet. ***giggles*** Well, till the next update my readers. Ciao~ ***waves bye and walks off to Tsuna's room***

**Everyone: *wave bye and sweat drop when they hear Tsuna's screams of HIIIIIEEEE***

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating in like 2 months, but hopefully I will get the next chapter out before 2 months pass again. If you want the next chapter, don't hesitate to PM and tell me to get my butt in gear in typing up the next chapter. DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! Please comment if you truly like the KHR Dares, and sadly I am no longer taking anymore dares so please don't bother with adding dares after review #11 cause I won't post it up. Sorry for any missing words or grammatical errors. I managed to at least proof read it once, and even then I might have missed something. Ciao~**


End file.
